


little blistering cries

by silkylustre



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, slightly depressed, text and photograph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have some slightly depressed poetry with graphic imagery! Have you had some today? No? You know you want it!<br/>... This work only has no words because it's an image. With text on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	little blistering cries

                                                   

**Author's Note:**

> Text and photograph are my own.
> 
> Please don't worry, anyone, I sometimes deal with my feelings by making things.
> 
> If you remove my copyright and re-use anything, I will hunt you down and make you regret it. *smiles pleasantly*


End file.
